Break Time
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: A new girl comes all the way from a different country with Gustavo. She hits it off with Logan and things go from there. Quickly. Slash thrown in there for the fun of it. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. New story. Will be sex in the future. Also some slash thrown in there. Enjoy!

* * *

"Logan," Carlos said jumping on my bed, "Hurry up! I want to meet the new girl!"

"Okay," I said pushing him off my bed, "Let me get dressed."

"Hurry," he said before leaving my room.

I shook my head and tugged off the shirt I fell asleep in. Carlos was excited to have another person signed to Rocque Records that he hadn't really slept last night. For me I just hoped that she wasn't as stuck up as most of the girls here. I mean, they are cute, but total bitches.

"Logan," Carlos yelled just as I pulled some pants on.

"Almost done," I said calmly.

Carlos seemed way too excited about this new girl. Maybe he knew something we didn't. No, Carlos hates keeping secrets. He told us everything about him, even things we never wanted to know. With a shrug I put on my shoes just as the door flew open.

"You've had enough time," Carlos said as he and Kendall lifted me up.

"I need my shoes," I said watching them fall from my feet.

"Got them," James said picking them up.

"Fine," I said relaxing knowing they weren't going to let me done.

As they carried me to the studio I began to think about the new girl myself. I wondered how she was going to read to us. It wasn't hard to figure out that we were a little out of the box in the way that we acted. I just hoped that she wasn't bothered by that.

"Logan!" James yelled pinching my leg.

"Ow," I said jumping, "What was that for?"

"We called you few times," Kendall said shrugging, "What were you thinking about?"

"The new girl," I said calmly.

"No more thinking," Carlos said throwing my shoes at me, "They'll be here soon."

"Too late," Gustavo yelled throwing the door open, "We're here now."

"Hey guys," Kelly said waving, "This is Maxine."

A girl stepped out from behind Kelly and gave us a shy smile. Her hair was a mix of black, dark blue, and blood red with the length slightly longer then her shoulders and bangs falling over her left eyes. Her eyes were covered by a pair of black and silver rimmed rectangular glasses.

Behind the glasses were two silvery pools showing just how nervous she really was. Her eyes were truly a sight. A lip ring placed on her bottom lip on the right side was between her teeth showing her perfectly sculptured, pearly white teeth.

Pale skin peaked out from under the sea foam green and black corset top. The top wasn't too tight, so it didn't look like she was being squeezed out of it. A pure black skirt paired with silver chains that dripped from her thin hips.

A pair of sea foam green Converse shoes with white shoelaces adorned her feet. The shoes had random words sprawled on them in a silver marker. Black and silver socks ran all the way up her pale legs to her knee. A blood red choker with a small silver star hanging on the dip between her collar bones.

She was a very skinny person, but she didn't look sickly like most girls. I would have to guess that she was that skinny naturally. Her height was about an inch or two shorter than myself. To me she seemed like she was perfect for her size. Even her breasts, which would have to be at least a b-cup looked beautiful.

"Maxine this is Big Time Rush," Kelly said pointing to us, "Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell."

"Hello," Maxine said her voice sounding like she wasn't from America.

"Hey," Kendall said waving, "Where are you from?"

"Australia," she said smiling.

"Cool," Carlos said grinning, "What's it like there?"

"It's fun," she said happily, "The beaches are wonderful, but I personally love the music nights that my school held."

"What's a music night?" James asked curiously.

"All the people in a specific grade would go to the beach and play music that they wrote themselves," she said lovingly, "That's where Gustavo found me."

"Enough talking," Gustavo said firmly, "You guys will show her around and tell her the rules. Tomorrow all of you will be in here for practice. Now leave."

"Bye," Kendall said with a smirk, "Come on Maxine, we have to stop at our apartment first."

"Okay," she said nodding, "While we're there can you show me where my apartment is? All my stuff should be there and I want to take pictures before we go."

"That's cool," James said nodding, "Maybe you can take some head shots for me."

"Sure," she said confused, "Uhh…Logan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," I said trying not to stutter.

"Okay," she said smiling again, "Let's go."

"Wait," Kendall said smirking, "I need to show Logan something."

"Yeah," James said cocking an eyebrow, "We'll meet you at the apartment."

"Yup," Kendall said grabbing my arm and pulling me away, "Okay spill, what's up?"

"I like Maxine," I said slowly.

"Tell me something I don't know," he said calmly, "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on," he said throwing his hands up, "You were eye fucking her. You need to tell her you like her before it's too late and someone else goes after her. Anyway, she was eyeing you the same way."

"Are you sure?" I asked shyly.

"Yes," he said firmly, "Now we're going up there and when you two are alone you need to tell her about this."

"And if I don't?" I said crossing my arms, "What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to tell her myself," he said laughing, "And I might throw in that I heard you yell her name while jacking off."

"You wouldn't," I said my eyes wide.

"I guess you'll have to find out," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Now come on. We have to go meet up with them."

"Yeah," I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

"Carlos," Maxine said shyly, "Why do you have a helmet on?"

"Beings friends with them is dangerous," I said grinning.

"He also runs into things a lot," James said with a laugh.

"Yup," I said happily, "What's your apartment number?"

"Umm…3J," Maxine said trying to remember.

"Right next to us," I said happily.

"Hopefully it doesn't look the same," James muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure I can fix it up," Maxine said shrugging, "I'm really good at fixing up places."

"Good," I said stopping in front of the door, "Here we are."

"Thanks," she said taking a key out of her pocket and opening the door.

"Wow," James said as we walked through he door, "This place is nice."

"It just needs a few personal pieces," Maxine said happily, "I'll decorate later."

"We'll help with anything you need," I offered as she picked her bag up.

"Thanks," she said pulling a camera out, "Can I asked you guys a question?"

"Sure," James said flopping on her pink and green zebra print couch.

"Does Logan not like me?" she asked biting her lip ring.

"He's just shy," I said hoping that was the case, "Just give him a little time to warm up to you."

"Thanks," she said opening the door, "To your apartment?"

"Yup," I said running to the door, "Welcome to our home."

Maxine laughed as we walked into the room. She snapped a few pictures of the room before turning to us and taking a few more. Her and I laughed as James stared to do these random poses, Maxine motioned for me to join him so I jumped into his arms.

"Hello," Mrs. Knight said walking in with Katie, "Who are you?"

"I'm Maxine," Maxine said shyly.

"She just got signed with Gustavo," I said jumping slightly, "We're waiting for Kendall and Logan so we can show her around."

"Oh," Mrs. Knight said smiling, "I'm Kendall's mother and this is my other child, Katie."

"Hey," Katie said smirking, "Not from here are you?"

"No," Maxine said shaking her head, "I'm from Australia."

"Cool," she said nodding, "Who are you here with?"

"No one," she said slumping slightly.

"You're parents let you come alone?" Logan asked walking in with Kendall.

"My parents died when I was six," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Knight said hugging her.

"It's okay," she said resting her head on Mrs. Knight's shoulder, "I barely even remember them."

"Do you want a sandwich?" Mrs. Knight asked softly.

"Ham and cheese?" she asked hopefully.

"Anything you want," Mrs. Knight said letting her go.

Mrs. Knight and Katie left the living room and went into the kitchen. I looked over at Maxine and saw her wipe the tears away. Sighing I saw Logan walk over to Maxine and let her cry softly into his shoulder.

Maxine wrapped her arms around Logan's waist and buried her head further in his shoulder. Logan continued to rub her back and spoke softly to her as she cried. James, Kendall, and I looked at each other before sneaking into the kitchen.

"Where's Logan and Maxine?" Mrs. Knight said putting a sandwich on a plate.

"Logan's comforting Maxine," Kendall said sitting at the table, "I'm a little surprised."

"Why?" James asked confused.

"Logan likes her," Kendall said shrugging.

"Good," I said smiling, "Because Maxine likes Logan."

"How'd you get that?" James asked looking over at me.

"She was worried about Logan liking her," I said rolling my eyes, "It was sort of obvious."

"Yeah," Katie said smirking, "Did you not see that look she was giving him?"

"Well," Mrs. Knight said lifting the plate of sandwiches, "Kendall, get a pitcher of water and James get the cups."

"Okay," James said doing as she said.

Mrs. Knight, Katie, and I waked into the living room only to see Logan and Maxine sitting on the couch talking quietly to each other. I was surprised to see how close they were sitting. Maxine seemed liked a really shy girl, so something must have happened when we were in the kitchen.

I knew that Logan was really shy, but I guessed he really liked Maxine. A soft smile was gracing both of their lips as Maxine lifted her camera to take a picture of Logan. Logan wasn't a fan of photo's so it was good to watch him take them.

"Time for sandwiches," Mrs. Knight said setting the plate on the table, "Eat up."

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," Maxine said putting her camera down and picking up a sandwich.

"No problem," she said smiling, "Kendall and James are coming with water and cups."

"Come on Mom," Katie said pulling Mrs. Knight out of the apartment, "We need to buy food."

"Okay," she said nodding, "It was nice to meet you Maxine."

"You too Mrs. Knight," Maxine said waving.

"Bye Mom," Kendall said walking in with a dripping wet James.

"What did you do?" I asked laughing.

"Don't ask," James said glaring at Kendall, "Come on, we have to do laundry anyway."

"You three have to do laundry," Logan said after swallowing a bite of sandwich, "Mine are already done."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, "Logan, you're going to give Maxine a tour."

"Alright," he said nodding, "Ready to go Maxine."

"Yes," Maxine said standing up and grabbing her camera, "Bye guys. We'll talk later, right?"

"Of course," Kendall said smiling, "Bye."

Once Maxine and Logan left the room I saw James and Kendall smirk at each other. Shaking my head I got that they had planned this whole thing out while they were getting water. At least that explains whey they took so long.

"Your plan rocks," I said smirking.

"Thanks," Kendall and James said at together causing everyone to laugh.

"Now it's up for the two of them to talk about their feelings," James said setting the cups down.

"I think they will," I said smiling, "You should have seen them when we walked in here before. They looked very comfortable on that couch."

"Good," Kendall said nodding, "They deserve each other."

"Yup," I said happily, "Now to do laundry."

"Great," James said sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you Logan," Maxine said smiling at me as we rode the elevator.

"No problem Max," I said smiling back.

"Max?" she said confused.

"Sorry," I said blushing, "I shouldn't just nickname you."

"No," she said quickly, "I've just never had a nickname before."

"Oh," I said sadly, "Do you want to me to keep it?"

"Yeah," she said shyly, "I like it."

"Good," I said grinning, "So, let's start the tour."

As we went on the tour I watched Max closely. She had a smile gracing her lips as I explained everything. My whole body seemed to react every time I saw her smile. I had just met this girl and I felt like I only wanted to be with her forever.

Kendall was right I was falling for Max hard. While everyone else was in the apartments Kendall and I talked about Max. I started to list everything about her that I thought was amazing and Kendall covered my mouth to tell me to be quiet.

It was weird that he had to do that because I'm always the one to ignore the little things I was listing. Kendall kept telling me that I had to tell Max how I felt. Then I heard what she said in the apartment about her parents and that went out the window.

When I wrapped my arms around her for her to cry into my shoulder I didn't even think about it. The only thing that mattered was wiping those tears away and bringing that smile back. Then I touched her. Sparks seemed to fly through my whole body for the longest time.

I noticed that everyone had left the room as Max and I talked. The next thing I knew we were sitting on the couch close together. I was happy that things didn't seem to be awkward with the two of us. This was going to be a lot of fun.

"And this is the pool," I said in my best tour guide voice, "Thank you all and remember to keep your hands in the bus."

"Nice," Max said giggling.

"Look," the blond Jennifer said walking up to us, "A freak."

Before either of us could say anything she pushed Max into the pool. The three Jennifer's laughed while I glared at them. Going to the edge of the pool I offered my hand to Max. She smiled shyly and pulled me into the pool.

When I resurfaced Max was laughed at me. I smirked back and splashed water on her. The two of us ended up having a water fight until Mr. Bitter said that we needed to get out of the pool if we had clothes on. Once we were out Max had a blush on her face.

"We need to change," I said smirking.

"Yeah," Max said trying to fix her skirt.

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand.

"O-Okay," she said biting her lip.

I continued to hold her hand as we walked back to the apartments. Max slipped into her apartment while I went into mine. Going into the bedroom I shared with Kendall I went to the closet and pulled out a new outfit I just bought a few days ago.

My outfit now consisted of a dark green short sleeved shirt and black shorts. The shoes were just regular black skater shoes I normally wore. Once I was done getting dressed I quickly brushed my hair and left the apartment. I made my way to Max's apartments and knocked on the door.

"Hey Logan," Max said opening the door and blushing, "Come on in. Do you want anything?"

"No," I said staring at her.

Max was now wearing a black and teal tank top and matching shorts. The shorts weren't super short but long enough to cover everything. The outfit looked really cute on her and her hair was thrown up in a bum. Black fuzzy slippers were covered her feet.

"I'm going to put on more clothes," Max said blushing wildly.

"No," I said quickly, "I mean…This is your apartment. You don't have to change."

"But you're here," she said shaking her head, "I don't want to make it uncomfortable."

"Trust me," I said touching her arm gently, "I'd me looking at you the same if you were fully dressed. You're gorgeous Max."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" she asked chewing on her lip ring.

"Yeah," I said grinning, "Not only that, but you're so sweet and kind."

"Logan" she said hugging me closely, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Being nice to me," she said softly, "Back in Australia people that I was a freak and even made fun of me for losing my parents."

"Forget them," I said making her look at me, "You're amazing."

"Thank you," she said leaning towards me.

I felt so filled with her presence that I didn't even think when I leaned forward to place a kiss to her lips. Once my lips touched her I saw her eyes close and felt her kiss back. My eyes closed a little while later and I placed a hand on her back to bring her closer.

The kiss continued at that innocent stage until I pulled back and placed kisses to her neck. Max wrapped her hands around my neck and stepped closer to me. This was the closest I had ever been with another person. It was like our two bodies were trying to become one.

"I like you Max," I said into her ear.

"I like you too Logan," Max said happily.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," she said kissing me once more.

Laughing I moved my arms so I could pick her up. Max wrapped her legs around my waist but never broke the kiss. Now I could feel her whole body against mine and images of her naked flashed into my mind. The kiss started to get heated when she opened her mouth for my tongue.

"I think we should stop," I said pulling away.

"Why?" Max asked confused.

"Because I want to take things slow," I said sitting on the couch with her in my lap, "And if we continue then I don't think we will."

"Oh," she said understandingly, "Now I should get dressed."

"I think that's best," I said not letting her up.

"How am I supposed to get dressed if you won't let me up?" she asked confused.

"Still trying to figure that out," I said as someone knocked on the door.

"We know you're in there," James yelled banging on the door, "Let us in."

"Really don't want to," I replied back smirking.

"Okay," Kendall said opening the door, "Hello."

"Wow," Carlos said staring at us, "Please tell me you two are dating and not just 'having fun'."

"We're dating," I said as Max blushed and buried her head in my shoulder.

"It's not that bad Maxine," James said flopping on the couch next to us.

"Yeah," Carlos said happily, "You could be naked right now."

"Okay," Max said climbing off my lap, "I'm changing."

Once Max left the room Carlos jumped on me and laughed. Shaking my head I pushed him on the floor and smirk. Carlos looked at Kendall before both of them tackled me. We fell on the floor and started to fight. James was the only person not fighting.

"Weirdo's," James said rolling his eyes.

No one heard him as we continued to go after each other. It was so much fun just wrestling the guys. We hadn't really had much fun like this since we came to L.A. I hoped that we could continue to do this for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Let's throw some slash in here. :) Enjoy.

* * *

"Kendall," Maxine said walking into the room, "What are you three doing?"

"Nothing," I said standing up and brushing my self off, "We always do things like that."

"Okay," she said confused.

Laughing I pulled Carlos up and watched as Logan himself got up and went to her. I had never seen Logan with that look in his eye. He looked like he would do anything for Maxine.

I was happy for Logan. He deserved to be happy with someone. And even though I didn't really know Maxine I knew that she deserved to be just as happy. They were going to be good for each other.

"So," I said sitting on the couch, "Who's up for ordering some Chinese and hanging out?"

When everyone said their okay I pulled out my cell phone and called a local Chinese place. Getting everything that was asked for I got the total and told the guys to bring out some money.

Maxine went over to her bag and pulled out a five dollar bill. I shook my head when I saw her moving to hand me the money. She handed it to me only have it handed back.

"Nope," I said laughing, "Take this as a welcome to the Palm Woods present."

"Are you sure?" Maxine asked biting her lip.

"Yeah," Carlos said quickly, "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't get you a present?"

Maxine laughed and gave everyone a hug. Logan sat down on a chair and brought Maxine down with him. Once Maxine was in his lap Logan kissed her neck and turned to us.

"Alright Maxi," James said smiling, "Tell us all your favorite things."

As Maxine started to talk about the things she liked the most I noticed that she cuddled closely into Logan. It almost seemed like she was afraid that Logan was going to leave.

Something had happened in her past that was making her fearful of being left. I knew Logan wouldn't leave. And he would be the biggest idiot in the world if he ever did leave.

I had only known Maxine for a few hours and I was already feeling like an overprotective brother. I guess it was a good thing that Logan was one of my best friends or we would have had a problem.

Man, if this is what it was going to be like when Katie started to date I hoped that day would never come. There wasn't a chance I wouldn't act like an ass to whoever Katie started to date.

During the conversation we found out that Maxine was sixteen years old and had lived in Australia her whole life. In and out of foster homes for most of her life. Then Gustavo came.

Gustavo was technically Maxine's guardian, but he said that since she's been taking care of herself for so long she can continue now. Also that he would help her if she needed it.

It was nice to know that Gustavo had a side that actually cared about this girl. It was hard not to feel something for her. Gustavo seemed to think of her as a daughter, I thought of her as a sister, and Logan thought of her in a romantic sense.

Then the food came. Maxine was the first to reach for the food and start to eat. I laughed knowing that she was probably the only girl, our age, that wouldn't have thought about how much fat there was.

Maxine gave me a weird look and swallowed the bourbon chicken. She opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head and continued to eat. The five of us started to talk once more.

This time we were telling Maxine all about us. She looked truly interested and joined in the conversation and laughed her head off. Her eyes seemed to glow as she showed her happiness.

Logan kept one arm wrapped around her waist as they sat on the chair. It was amazing to see how comfortable those two were together. I knew that they liked each other, but I was afraid they were moving too quickly.

"We should go," I said looking at the clock, "We have a long day tomorrow."

"See you guys," Maxine said waving as Carlos, James, and I left.

The three of us went back to our apartment and got ready for bed. I wondered if I was the only one thinking that things were going too fast between Logan and Maxine. I decided to ask the guys.

"Maybe a little," James said shrugging.

"Not at all," Carlos said smiling, "Those two know what they're doing even if they don't know they know. Anyway, they love each other. It doesn't matter the pace of their relationship as long as they know that."

Looking over at Carlos I realized that he was right. We all could tell that they were in love with each other even if they couldn't yet. Going slow didn't really seem like a good idea.

We all agreed that Carlos was right and went to bed. I was a little freaked out when I realized that Logan wasn't back yet, but I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't do something major with Maxine yet.

As I thought this Logan came walking into our room with a grin on his face. I had never seen Logan look so happy. It was really good to see him with a true smile on his face.

I wanted to ask him what had happened, but before I could he started to talk. He told me about never feeling like this and that he never wanted to leave Maxine for the world.

Silently listening to what he had to say I realized that no matter how short of a time they had known each other they were meant to be together. I had never really believed in soul mates, but if there was ever a case for it they were it.

The two of them just seemed to complete each other and not even realize it. It was great that they had found each other. I was so happy that Maxine had come here with Gustavo.

Logan then told me something I never thought I'd ever hear him say. He told me that he had found the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. I was glad that he had figured it out also.

Now what else was there? Logan and Maxine had each other. Nothing else mattered. The thing that most people spent years looking for sort of fell in their laps. And I couldn't think of any other people more deserving.

Maxine seemed to have everything ripped from her when she was younger when her parents died. Logan on the other had his family go through a very messy divorce that tore the family apart.

Those two deserved to have something like this just happen, but I was weary about what else was to come. I knew that something this good had to have something else come with it.

That thing might not be bad, but it might not be something that they're ready for. I guess we just had to wait. What else was there for us to do? We couldn't tell what was going to happen.

Logan quit talking and laid down on his bed. He told me one more time about how glad he was to have Maxine in his life. He also thanked me for making him take the chance with her.

"Goodnight Kendall," Logan said with a happy sigh.

"Goodnight," I said letting sleep finally claim me.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. My laptop has a virus again! I'm trying to get it off, but if I can't then it might take awhile. Sorry about this! Enjoy.

* * *

"Hello Logan," Max said opening the front door.

"Hey," I said kissing her lips gently, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said taking my hand in hers, "Let's get going."

Last night Max had filled my dreams. It was amazing how after one day she was all that I could think about. Now I couldn't help but wonder about her singing voice. I couldn't wait to hear her.

"There you are," Kelly said pulling Max into the room, "Gustavo has been waiting. Sing."

"Okay," Max said biting her lip.

I waited a few minutes and watched Max take a drink of water. I knew that she was nervous, but her eyes looked like she was going to do it no matter how nervous she was.

"Wait," Gustavo said turning to me, "What are you doing in here monkey dog?"

"Listening to Max," I said confused.

"No," he said easily, "Now move out."

Before I could protest I found myself facing a shut door. I sighed and sat on the floor with my back resting against the wall. I wasn't going to leave until Max was with me.

An hour later I was still waiting for Max to come out. I hoped that she would come out soon so I could be with her. It felt weird not having her near me. Although it was weird that I wanted her near me this much.

"Logan," Max said touching my shoulder.

"Hey," I said standing up, "How'd it go?"

"Great," she said smiling, "Gustavo only yelled at me once."

"That's awesome," I said standing up and taking her hand.

"I'm hungry," she said biting her lip, "I missed breakfast."

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"I don't have any food in my apartment," she said shrugging.

"Mrs. Knight will take us to the market if you want," I said linking our hands.

"Are you sure it won't disturb her?" she asked eyeing me.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "She loves taking care of us.

"Okay," she said smiling, "Let's go."

We walked up to my apartment and talked to Mrs. Knight. She quickly agreed and took us to the market. She then told us to call when we needed to be picked up. We said goodbye and left the car.

"Let's get something to eat first," I said wrapping my arm around Max's waist.

Max agreed and we walked to a restaurant that was across the street. We got a table and ordered our food fairly quickly. It was fun to be on a real date with Max. She was amazing.

This was the first time today that I looked at what she was wearing. Her hair was in soft curls and framed her face. Her eyes were lined with a purple eyeliner and her lips were a glossy pink.

She was wearing a layered dress in a light blue, white, and chocolate brown. Her jacket was a military jacket that fitted her perfectly. Bright yellow Converse adorned her feet.

A bag rested next to her feet. The bag said music=life. It seemed like there was a lot of things in her bag. On her head was a black and brown pinstriped fedora. I loved the outfit she was wearing.

The final thing that was on her body was a black and white choker with a red rose on the side. Max looked amazing. I had never seen myself falling for someone that looked like her.

Now that I'm with her I realized how sweet she was and I never wanted to let her go. Things were going so quickly and I wouldn't have it any other way. Nothing would be the same if we went slowly.

Are food came a moment later and we both dug in. I loved how Max didn't seem to hate eating like most girls. It seemed like she wasn't trying to impress me by not eating anything.

We talked about nothing and everything as we sat there. It was like we had known each other for all of our lives. The whole meal seemed like we were just there to hang out and have fun.

Once we were done eating we went to the market and started to pick up the food. We had so much fun. I never thought that it would be this fun just picking up the food and buying things.

Max and I were grabbing food and paid for everything. Our whole day seemed like it was going to be a great time. When I was with Max it was like everything seemed to not matter.

I never really let myself forget all the logic that was always rounding through my minds. With Max I didn't have that problem. I could focus everything on her and her alone.

Head-over-heels wasn't even the right term for how I felt about Max now. I had no clue what the right words were. And for some reason that wasn't bothering me as much as I thought it would.

I knew how I felt about Max and I knew that I could never truly put it into words that would make sense. I had to hope that Max would understand what I meant and how I felt.

It was never going to be easy for me to say what I felt, I had never really explained my emotions to anymore before, but I wanted to try for Max. I wanted to open up to Max in ways I hadn't before.

Kendall, James, and Carlos knew a lot about me that I had never shared with anyone before. Now I thought about sharing everything that I had shared with them and I knew that Max needed to know these things too.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Not with food," Max said turning around in my arms.

"What do you need then?" I asked smiling.

"Umm," she said blushing, "Just some clothing items."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"A bra," she said shyly.

"Oh," I said biting my lip, "Then…Let's go pick out a bra for you. I mean, I'll come with you if you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Oh goodness! I am so sorry people. The USB I had all of my work on messed up. Now all the work on my stories is gone. I'm doing my best to redo everything, but it might take awhile. I am so sorry everyone. Please forgive me!! :'(


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers. I am so sorry about the long wait. Not only did I not have my laptop, but my thumbdrive deleted my writings. I've had to rewrite this last chapter. I hope you all understand. Anyway this chapter has some James/Kendall slash relationship in it. I hope you enjoy and I'll update as much as I can. ByeBye. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"What you doing James?" Kendall asked walking over to me.

"Deciding what shampoo and conditioner I should get," I said smiling, "What about you?"

"Nothing," he said shrugging, "Why are you changing your shampoo and conditioner?"

"Because you have to change them sometimes or they won't work on your hair," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry," he said laughing, "Didn't mean to ruin your hair things."

"You didn't," I said turning to him, "But you know how I am with my hair."

"Oh yeah," he said smiling, "That's why you have the best hair ever."

"I know," I said smirking.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said leaning against the wall, "What's up?"

"Can I feel your hair?" he asked biting his lip.

"Yeah," I said moving closer to him, "Although you're going to have to give me a good reason."

"Like what?" he asked slowly.

"Kiss me," I said in a whisper.

Kendall stared into my eyes before moving closer. I smiled and cupped his cheek. He smiled back shyly before pressing his lips to mine. I never thought that I would use the word shy while describing Kendall.

We continued to kiss for awhile before Kendall finally moved his hands to my hair. His fingers curled into my hair and tugged me deeper into the kiss. Smiling happily I pulled back slowly.

"Wow," he said smiling, "You have really soft hair."

"I work hard on it," I said happily.

"I can tell," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hair is very important," I said laughing.

"Does this mean I get to play with your hair now?" he asked tugging on my hair slightly.

"Possibly," I said smirking.

"Good," he said kissing me once more.

I moaned slightly into the kiss and moved his head so I could deepen the kiss. His hands continued to grip my hair as mine went to his waist. He let out a moan and I almost melted at the sound.

"Hey guys. Holy making out," Carlos said walking into the room and walking out.

"That so ruined the moment," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding.

"Come on," I said pulling Kendall into the other room, "Hey Carlos."

"Sorry," Carlos said blushing, "Didn't expect to see that though."

"It's cool," Kendall said shrugging, "Just knock some times."

"Right," he said nodding, "Anyway, I was just wondering if you two had seen Logan."

"They went out shopping," I said sitting down and pulling Kendall to my lap.

"Oh," Carlos said sighing, "I'm sad now."

"Why?" Kendall asked confused.

"Because I was hoping Logan and Max would come hang out with me," he said running a hand through his hair.

"You can chill with us," I said smiling.

"Nah," he said walking out of the room, "It's cool. I'll go chill by the pool."

I watched as Carlos left the apartment and felt sad. It was weird seeing Carlos so sad about everything. It seemed that he was alone compared to us. He was the only person without someone.

"Poor Carlos," Kendall said softly, "We need to get him a girlfriend."

"I completely agree," I said smiling, "Wait, didn't your mom say that she was getting someone to look after Katie?"

"Yeah," he said confused.

"What if we convinced her to get the girl that used to take care of Katie?" I said smirking.

"That's perfect," he said kissing me gently, "Carlos had a huge crush on her and she liked him back."

"Let's go ask your mom to call her," I said wrapping around his waist.

We ran out of the apartment and went downstairs. It was amazing how the two of us just sort of knew what the other was thinking. Now to make sure that Carlos was happy and with someone.

It was really important to Kendall that everyone of his friends and family was happy. Kendall was the type of person that would bend over backwards to help anyone he cared about.

That's why I liked him so much. When we first met I wasn't nice to either Kendall or Logan. Actually I pushed Logan into a puddle and Kendall throw a rock at me the very next day.

Then the three of us were paired up for a science project. It turned out that the three of us were a good mix. The next year Carlos came into the group and everything just fell into place.

The four of us became the best of friends and were soon running around the school terrorizing anyone and destroying anything that stood in our way. We went through everything together.

When Carlos's Dad got shot on the job to my parents getting a devoice, Kendall's Mom having Katie to Logan's parents getting in a car accident and dying. Logan actually lived with Kendall for years.

Kendall was one of the best people that I had ever met. It wasn't surprising that I fell for the guy. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and I wasn't going to leave him.

Nothing was going to make me leave him. I used to ruin my relationships because they meant not to me, but this time…I could never let myself ruin something as pure and awesome as this.

"James," Kendall said slowly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I just realized something."

"And what's that?" he asked smiling.

"That I've liked you since we met," I said tugging him closer to me, "You're amazing. So sweet and calm. And that heart of yours. It amazes me how you could like someone like me. I mean, you're perfect."

"James," he said kissing me deeply, "You're amazing too. You might not show how much you care about everyone as much as I do, but you still care them so much. You're a wonderful person James. If anyone hurt any of us you would do everything in your power to save us. James, I've loved you for along time."

"I love you too," I said grinning happily and kissing him once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the late update. Hehe, yup I have more excuses! Honestly allergies basically knocked me on my ass. Barely could talk and then jacked up my eyes. Anyway, I'm back and writing. I hope you can forgive me! Large sex scene here. Enjoy!

* * *

"You can go home Logan," Max said shutting the door behind her.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" I asked placing the bags on the kitchen counter.

"A pretty sucky one," she said laughing.

"Yup," I said smiling, "Which is why I'm going to help you do this."

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"No problem," I said watching her put a box on the top shelf.

Smiling I grabbed her waist, turned her around, and lifted her onto the counter. Max laughed and placed her arms around my shoulders. I lend forward and kissed her gently.

We continued to kiss for awhile longer before I deepened the kiss. Max let out a soft moan and pulled me closer. I wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted her into my arms.

When she was in my arms I walked into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. She ran her hands through my hair and moved further back so she was laying back fully on her bed.

"Max," I said climbing on the bed, "Tell me now if you want me to stop. Because I'm not…"

"Logan," Max said biting her lip.

"Yeah," I said staring at her.

"I don't want to stop," she said shaking her head.

I felt my breathe pick up when she said this. I knew that it was going to be amazing. We continued to kiss and I pulled off her dress. I loved how wonderful she looked.

Max reached up shyly and pulled my shirt and pants. Once we were both in only our underwear I stared at Max. Her body was amazing. She wasn't super skinny and had all the right curves.

Bending down I latched my mouth onto her neck and started to bite and lick. Max arched to me and moved a hand to grip the back of my neck. Pulling away slightly I kissed her lips before undoing her bra.

When both of us were fully undressed I smiled softly and ran a hand down her thigh. She bit her lower lip and looked at me hopefully. I pressed a finger into slowly and listened as she moaned.

I continued to add fingers until she told me to hurry. Seeing her like this was something that I wanted to see. Pulling my fingers out I lined up with her and pushed in slowly.

She gasped in pain and I felt horrible for hurting her, but knew that it would get better. I waited until Max nodded her head. Seeing that I pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

Max let out a loud moan and I set a faster pace. Our bodies rocked together amazingly until she pulled me back down for a heated kiss. She pulled back after a moment and said she was close.

I nodded my head in agreement and picked up pace once more. A few more thrusts later Max was yelling out. Her body tightened around me and I followed her closely.

My body felt spent after I pulled out. Falling next to her I made sure I didn't fall on top of and hurt her. I laid down fully and Max instantly cuddled into my side. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you," I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," Max said yawning softly.

"Go to sleep Sugar," I said calmly.

"You'll stay here?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said smiling "There's no place I'd rather be."

"Good," she said her eyes slipping shut.

Once her eyes were shut I allowed my mind to wonder. I was so happy that I had met Max and I didn't care about how fast things were going on between us. I wouldn't change anything.

My mind then went to what just happened. I had sex with Max. Amazing sex at that. I loved her with all of my heart and nothing was ever going to change that. I was going to do everything to keep her.

A scary though hit me. I hadn't put on a condom and I didn't know if Max was on the pill. Both of us were too young to take care of a kid, but I wasn't going to take off like some guys.

It was true when I said that I loved her. I could never leave her if it was up to me. If she did become pregnant I would stay with her if she wanted me to. And I hoped that she would want me to.

I might not know a lot about taking care of kids or being a father, but I wasn't going to let her do this alone. She was going to need someone and I was going to be that someone if she wanted.

I also knew that it was possible that Max would want me to leave her and never talk to her again. In a way it was my fault, but I just couldn't leave her if what I was thinking was right.

Sighing I looked at Max and saw how sweet and innocent she looked. I was the type to over think every little thing. I was just freaking out because this was the first time I ever had sex.

I had to calm down and allow myself to just be here. My brain always took over my thoughts and caused me not to have a good time. I didn't want that to happen this time.

For once I just wanted to enjoy everything that happened without having to analyze everything. It was going to be hard, but I did notice that with Max I didn't do that as much.

Max was a good person to have in my life. She let me have everything I had ever wanted. It was going to be amazing. Everything was falling into their rightful places. With a smile I let my eyes slip shut and I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Carlos," Kendall said smiling, "How are you today?"

"Tired," I said yawning.

"Didn't you sleep last night," he asked concerned.

"Nope," I said smiling.

"What were you doing?" he asked seriously.

"I was just thinking," I said shrugging, "Then I went to the pool."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Remember Emma?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"It's her birthday," I said sighing, "I had gotten her this amazing present, but now we're here and there's no way to give it to her."

"What if I said there was?" he asked smiling.

"How could that happen?" I asked staring at him.

"My Mom wants someone to look after Katie and there's only been one person that can handle Katie," he said laughing.

"Emma," I said happily.

"What's up?" a girls voice said from behind me.

Turning around I saw Emma leaning against the doorway with Mrs. Knight behind her. Smiling happily I hugged her tightly. Emma laughed and hugged me back just as tightly.

I pulled back and looked at her. Long black hair fell down her back elegantly. Hazel eyes stared at me with the same warmth that they always had. Tan skin seemed to have soaked in more sun and became glorious.

She was wearing a dark jean skirt and a green tank top that fit her perfectly. Black converse were placed on her feet. She looked like she always had. Cute and slightly girly and amazing.

Emma was a sporty girl that had the edge to her that made her girly too. She had actually played hockey with me when I wanted to have a game and the guys were too busy.

For years she lived next to me and we had become fast friends. She never judged me for being weird and was always there along with the guys. I had fallen for her quickly when we were there.

Now she was here with me and it was the perfect chance to tell her that I liked her a lot. I hoped that she liked me too, but I wasn't really sure. She was a little hard to read when it came to emotions.

"I missed you," I said softly.

"I missed you too Hun," Emma said kissing my cheek, "So, how are you guys doing here?"

"It's awesome," I said smiling, "Come on. We have a swirly slide."

"Sweet," she said laughing and following.

Emma was like a little kid when she hung out with me. I also knew that she could act more like an adult then me. She didn't seem to mind that I wasn't like an adult all of the time though.

"You want to come down with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," Emma said grinning.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, "Sit down first and I sit behind you."

When Emma was sitting down I realized just how hard this was going to be. I had been attracted to her for so long and now I was close to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I slid down the slide.

"Hey guys," Kendall said when we got off the slide.

"Hey Kendall," Emma said smiling.

"I'm going to go find James okay?" he asked smirking at me.

"Of course," I said blushing slightly.

"Bye," he said before leaving.

"Come on Carlos," Emma said sitting me on the couch, "Tell me what's changed."

"Well," I said smiling.

I launched into a story about what happened with everyone since we got here. Emma laughed as I told her about all the pranks we had pulled. It was fun just talking to her again.

We talked for hours longer and I hoped that we would continue to talk, but my stomach growled loudly. Emma smiled as I blushed. She stood up and pulled me into a standing position.

"Let's go get something to eat," Emma said smiling.

"Yeah," I said before grabbing her hand.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No," I said shaking her head, "I just need to ask a question."

"And what's that?" she asked curiously.

"Can we go on a date?" I said shyly.

"Of course," she said happily, "I was hoping you'd ask me."

"You were?" I said smiling.

"Ever since we were in Minnesota," she said biting her lip.

"Oh," I said blushing, "Let's go."

"Yeah," she said linking our fingers together.

We walked out of the apartment with our hands linked and continued to talk like it was nothing. I knew that things might change between us, but I didn't want them to change too much.

Emma was one of my best friends and I wanted it to be more. I had wanted it to be more since we first met. Now I had what I had wanted. It was going to be amazing going out with her.

Once we were at the restaurant things got a little weird. Both of us had wanted this, but we didn't know what to do. As far as I knew this was new for Emma also. She never had a boyfriend either.

"Emma," I said sighing, "I don't want this to be weird."

"Me either," Emma said softly, "What should we do?"

"How about we just have fun?" I said smiling, "We always had fun before."

"Yeah," she said nodding, "In that case. Where's your helmet?"

"Right here," I said putting the helmet on.

"Good," she said happily, "Because you look weird without it."


	10. Chapter 10

"How long have you been awake Logan?" Max said looking at me sleepily.

"A few minutes," I said kissing her gently.

"Oh," she said yawning softly, "What time is it?"

"Almost ten," I said calmly.

"Wow," she said standing up.

I stared at Max as she wrapped a sheet around her naked body and smiled shyly. I stood up and walked so I was in front of her. I pushed the sheet away from her body until she let it fall.

When it was on the ground I smiled happily and pulled her into a hug. It was wonderful having her skin touching mine. It was so soft and smooth. I loved being this close to her.

Having her like this made me think that we were one person. We were just meant to be together and I knew that she felt the same way that I felt. That was the part that made me the happiest.

We stood there hugging for awhile before Max pulled away once more and smiled happily. I kissed her once more and let her go reluctantly. Once she was away from me she went to her dresser.

I laughed and went over to her. She smiled happily before pulling out a bra and panties. Smirking I went to her closet and pulled out what I thought she should wear today.

"What are you doing?" Max asked when she had her bra and panties on.

"Helping you get dressed," I said handing her a white tank top.

"Okay," she said pulling it on.

Once the tank top was on I handed her green cameo kaki pants. She slipped them on and offered a hand to the black fishnet jacket I had. Then she got hot pink converse shoes and put them on.

I laughed knowing that she did that just for the hell of it. She loved having at least one bright pop of color. Max spun around and posed for me a few times before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

"You need to get dressed," Max said coming back to me.

"Let me throw clothes on," I said pulling the clothes from yesterday on.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand.

"Why so excited?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to dress you," she said smiling.

"Should I be scared?" I asked laughing.

"Always," she said opening the door.

We laughed as Max pulled me into my room and went to my closet. No one seemed to be home which was a little weird, but I thought little of it. Turning around I saw Max had thrown my clothes all over the room.

"Max," I said laughing loudly.

"You're closet sucks," Max said shrugging.

"Sorry," I said smiling.

"Here," she said handing me clothes, "You're going to look amazing!"

"Okay," I said stripping and pulling on the clothes she had decided to put me in.

A red and black stripped shirt matched with dark wash jeans and a black sports coat. Max seemed pleased with herself once was fully dressed and she hugged me tightly to her body.

"Brushing my teeth," I said kissing her quickly.

"Okay," Max said nodding.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. Everything seemed to be falling together quite well. Max and I were together and everyone else seemed to be happy too.

I had no clue what I was going to do in the future, and right now I could care less. For awhile I thought that I would only ever need the guys, but now I had Max. I never would need another person.

When I was around Max I felt loved and wanted. That was the best feeling that I had ever had. Nothing was going to make me leave her. I guess I was happy just being with her.

The guys all liked her and she liked the guys. No matter where our lives took us we would be together. That's what I loved the best about her. She wasn't trying to change things.

Everything just fell right together. Of course things were going to change some, but that couldn't be helped. If things didn't change then this wouldn't work as well as it as working.

"Logan," Max said softly, "Last night."

"What about it?" I asked slowly.

"I'm not," she said sighing, "On the pill."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"What if I get pregnant?" she asked fearfully.

"Then we do what we think is right," I said hugging her, "I'm not leaving you Max. This is something that we're going to have to figure out together."

"Yeah," she said burying her head in my shoulder, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

"I'm glad I said it," I whispered into her ear, "Come on. Let's go watch a movie."

"Okay," she said smiling, "What do you want to watch?"

"The Number 23?" I asked picking up the movie.

"I love that movie," she said sitting on the couch.

"Me too," I said putting the DVD in, "I'll get some water for us."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

I went into the kitchen and got us water before realizing I wasn't scared anymore. If Max was going to be pregnant I knew that everything would be fine. All the fear that I felt and left me once I saw her.

Max was the only girt that I ever loved and that was never going to change. I was going to love Max for a long time. I was one of the lucky ones. I found the person that I was meant to be with early.

I didn't have to look for anyone else and I didn't want to look for anyone. Max was the only girl that I would ever want. She was the person that I was going to be with for my life.

"I love you Max," I said sitting next to her.

"I love you too," Max said happily.


End file.
